


The most beautiful things in life

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [15]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, M/M, Married Couple, Short, parents!seungjin, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 13:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17002986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Seungmin had everything he needed right here





	The most beautiful things in life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Today I'll bring you some Seungjin. I feel like I've been neglecting them lately because of my huge Hyunsung obsession lol

“Dads, wake up! It’s Christmas morning! Santa was here!”

Seungmin stirred awake when his son excitedly began to jump around on the bed. “Careful, Minsoo, you’ll get hurt. We’ll be right up so you can unwrap your presents, okay?” he mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Minsoo jumped off the bed and bolted out of the room with excited shrieks.

Seungmin shook his head fondly at his five-year-old’s excitement before he turned to the side to shake his husband awake. “Hyunjin, wake up...”, he whispered softly. The older man groaned sleepily, making Seungmin chuckle. “Wake up, love. Minsoo’s getting impatient”, he told Hyunjin. His husband stretched before also sitting up. Seungmin smiled at the way his black hair was standing in every direction, figuring that his own brown locks probably didn’t look any different.

“Let’s go. We wouldn’t want to keep him waiting”, Seungmin said, pecking the older’s cheek before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and getting up. Hyunjin followed, albeit more sluggishly. They put on some warm hoodies and made their way downstairs where Minsoo was already waiting for them, excitedly jumping around.

“I’ll make us some coffee”, Hyunjin murmured and shuffled away to the kitchen. “Can I start unwrapping?” Minsoo asked. Seungmin crouched down and lifted his boy up into his arms. “Not yet, we’ll wait for daddy, okay?” Minsoo pouted for a second but nodded nonetheless. Five minutes later Hyunjin came back with a little tray, containing two cups of coffee and some warm milk for Minsoo.

“Okay, you’re good to go, Soo”, Seungmin told their son, gratefully taking one of the cups from the tray. He and Hyunjin took a seat on the couch, watching Minsoo gleefully unwrap the presents they had neatly wrapped two weeks ago, relishing in the joy on their son’s face as he got everything he’d wished for.

“Look, there’s one for you, dad!” Minsoo suddenly exclaimed, holding up a wrapped package and handing it to Hyunjin. Seungmin tried to hide a smile at his husband’s confused expression when he took the present from his son. “What did Santa bring you?” Minsoo asked impatiently. Hyunjin unwrapped the present and gasped. “Is that...?” he trailed off, looking at Seungmin. “A signed copy of your favorite book? It would appear so”, the younger said with a wide grin.

Hyunjin set his coffee down on the table before practically flinging himself at Seungmin. “Thank you, my love”, he mumbled into his ear, pressing a small to the shell of it. Seungmin chuckled. They had said that they wouldn’t give each other any huge presents, but he had seen an opportunity and he knew that it would make Hyunjin really happy, so he couldn’t resist.

“Santa didn’t bring you anything, though...”, Minsoo addressed Seungmin, his brown doe-eyes widened. “That’s okay, love. I didn’t wish for anything”, Seungmin told his son, lifting him up to sit in his lap. Minsoo looked confused. “Why not?” he asked. Seungmin looked at him and then at his husband, who was smiling at the two of them.

“Because I already have everything I need right here”, he answered.

(Aside from that, Hyunjin saw to it that Seungmin received a special gift later anyway.)


End file.
